Amusement Park
by idig4skullz
Summary: A story in which the Corpse Party characters go to an amusement park and goof off lol. Anyways, YoshikixAyumi, SeikoxNaomi, YuuyaxYuka, MorishigexMayu and Satoshi . . . ? Hmm, something is off about him . . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL OF THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Amusement Park

"Okay, so here is how it's going to work," Satoshi announced. "We are all going to maneuver around this park in an orderly fashion! Also, we will enjoy all rides so don't worry! But let's try not to go out of order! If we can all take out our maps, please?"

Everyone sighed and pulled out their park maps.

"Let's all open our maps now and refer to page three . . . Good! Now as you can see all of the rides/attractions are numbered one through sixty five, going in a counter clockwise rotation around this park. We will be following this order. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Yoshiki said, sighing. "We're clear. Can we go ride rides now?"

"Not yet!" Satoshi said, hitting him on the head with the flimsy piece of paper. "Some may finish rides before others and that won't be a problem, since I am instilling a buddy system. There will be two to a group, with one exception of three, since we have an odd number. Let's pick partners now shall we?"

The partners were: Seiko and Naomi. Yuka and Yuuya. Yoshiki and Ayumi. And lastly, Mayu and Morishige. Satoshi was left out, much to his surprise.

"No one wants a party pooper hanging out with them Satoshi!" Mayu said, sticking out her tongue.

"Hmm," Satoshi said, thinking.

"Naomi and I are going ALONE!" Seiko said, fearing that she wouldn't get any alone time with Naomi.

"I think I'll just circulate around to all groups," Satoshi told her, and then to the rest of the group. "So no going out of order because Satoshi will find you!"

"Whatever weirdo," Ayumi said, rolling her eyes. "Can we go?"

"Is everyone satisfied with their pairs?" Satoshi asked.

Everyone confirmed, nodding their heads and he smiled. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

"Okay Shige," Mayu said, as they walked. "Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You really didn't want to come, did you?" she asked, frowning. "I want to go on rides Shige, but if you don't want to . . ."

"I do," he said, grabbing her hand and smiling. "Come on, let's go on number five."

"Okay," she smiled, and allowed him to lead her to the ride.

Mayu skipped along beside him, giggling with her usual bubbly laughter. Morishige just smiled and watched her, soaking in her happy nature. If it weren't for her, he's pretty sure he wouldn't have any friends. Mayu brought out the best in him whether he knew it or not. The day she had called him over to her house to admit her feelings completely took him by surprise. He was oblivious to her emotions towards him and initially he wasn't sure if he liked her back enough to actually date her. He had only viewed Mayu as a friend and nothing more than that for the longest time, so he told her that night that he needed time to think.

He went home and sat around the house, and then paced his room, trying to come to a decision. Morishige hated to leave people without an answer because he felt like he would expect them to give him an immediate answer if they were in his predicament. Deciding that he wanted to give it a try with Mayu, he picked up his phone and debated on what to say . . . what was he even _supposed_ to say? Was he supposed to tell her that he thought about it and decided she was decent enough to date? He had never dated before, or been in any kind of committed relationship, so it was a tough call.

Eventually, he just responded with a "yes" and that seemed to work because she sent him back a long paragraph that came in seven separate texts messages about how happy she was. He was happy too, because he knew she was probably excitedly jumping around in her room.

"This line is long," she commented.

"Do you want to go on something else?"

"No, we're already here . . . it looks high. The drop looks scary."

He looked up at the roller coaster, squinting his eyes in the sun. Yeah, it was a big drop. A drop that would probably claim his glasses.

"I'm a bit nervous," Mayu said.

"You'll be okay," he told her, squeezing her hand and giving her a warm smile.

"Ahh, thank you Shige!" she giggled, throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

"Uh," he muttered, and then realized that this was Mayu and it was okay for him to hug her back. So he wrapped his arms around her in appreciation.

Mayu sighed happily as she felt him hug her back. This was all she wanted in life. All she wanted was for Morishige to one day return her affections and he finally did. To some, Morishige probably wouldn't appear to be the best boyfriend, but to Mayu, he was all she ever could ask for. He wasn't the most talkative, and didn't express himself much (when he wasn't acting of course), but she liked that about him. She liked the fact that she could talk to him and he would just listen and nod and respect her words. He rarely argued with her and was extremely easy going and that was exactly the kind of person Mayu needed at her side.

She herself was incredibly sensitive, and didn't take well to situations where people yelled at her and told her she messed up. But Morishige _never _yelled at her and if she _did _mess up, he was smart enough to think of an alternate way to get around her mistake. That was another thing she liked about him. He was a quick thinker, which must have been what made him such a great actor.

"Let's go," he said gently, pulling her onto the ride.

The heavy metal bar came down and sat on their legs, just below their waists and Mayu already felt her heart beating faster.

"Maybe this was a bad idea!" she said, as the cart jolted to a start and started to climb the hill.

"It'll be okay," Morishige said, comforting her in the best way he could. "No one's ever died from a roller coaster."

"Yes they have . . ." Mayu whispered. "Lots of people have died Shige. Well, maybe not lots of people, but one person is too many to me!"

"I can assure you, you're not going to die. I've known you long enough to know that if you ever happened to die of an adrenaline rush, a roller coaster wouldn't be enough to do it."

"Okay," she said, grabbing his hand once again, intertwining their fingers. "I trust you."

He smiled and they both leaned in for a kiss when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Enjoying the park?" Satoshi asked, from his cart behind them.

"Satoshi?!" Mayu yelled. "What- AHHHHHHHH!"

The roller coaster dropped, sending her stomach into her throat. She released a scream of terror, angered by Satoshi's happy laughter from behind them. Morishige was trying to hold a straight face, but the wind beating against him was making it difficult.

The three were jerked around while the coaster continued, going up large hills, and then down hills, and to the side and looping around. Everyone was screaming, but Mayu was shrieking with ten times more intensity and eventually wore her voice hoarse. As the ride slowed to a stop, they were released and Mayu jumped out of the cart with shaky legs.

"I did it!" she yelled, excitedly. "I'm not dead!"

"I knew you wouldn't die," Morishige said, adjusting his glasses.

"Did you like it Satoshi?" Mayu asked, and then realized he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"He vanished," Morishige said, shrugging. "Strange."

"Oh well. Let's do another one Shige!"

"Lead the way."

A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story, I know that much. Plus, each chapter is going to be from a different pairs' point of view! So that should be fun! Up next, Yuuya and Yuka and after them will be Seiko and Naomi and AFTER THEM will be Yoshiki and Ayumi and that's how far I've written haha. As always, reviews make me update!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Amusement Park

A:N/ Whoa, reviews came faster than I expected! Thank you all! Here is the next chapter! :D

"I don't understand how you don't like cotton candy," Yuka said, popping another piece of the swirled, blue sugar into her mouth. "It's so good . . . why are you being so quiet?"

He didn't answer and she shrugged. Yuka knew Yuuya didn't like to be around people, but did he have to be so melodramatic about it?

"Do you not like to do anything in public?" she asked.

"No," Yuuya responded. "You know that."

"Well, I wanted to come because I wanted to have fun! And if you don't want to be a part of my fun, then just go home!"

"Yuka," he growled, though he didn't know what to say. If this was her idea of fun then he had no right to judge. Plus, just being with her was enough to make it through this insufferable day, so he supposed he could put up with the laughter of children that made his ears bleed. Her telling him to go home also stung, because he didn't want to leave her. Yes, he would have preferred not to come to an amusement park and stay home, but what kind of a day would it be if she wasn't there with him? Who would watch movies with him and flinch away at all the "scary" parts? Who would sit in his lap and curl up to him loyally and cutely feed him popcorn even though he resisted? He just liked to be with her so yes, he would stay without argument. Besides, she was as stubborn as a mule, and he refused to try and change her mind.

"Fine," he said, coming to a conclusion. "I'll stay."

"Yay!"she cheered, hugging him. "Now eat some of this cotton candy!"

"I really don't want any."

She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip innocently and he sighed, reaching across the table to pull off some of the spun sugar.

Yuuya ate it and realized it wasn't _that_ terrible. The last time he had had it must have been when he was nine and he hardly remembered that far back, not that he would even want to.

"Okay, let's go," Yuka said, standing up.

She thought about where to go in the park. Finally deciding, she turned to him. "Ferris wheel?"

"I suppose."

"Yuuya . . ."

"I mean hooray. I'm so excited."

Yuka rolled her eyes at him. "Try not to have so much fun, you're causing a scene."

She grabbed his hand and began leading him to the Ferris wheel. Knowing he wasn't having a good time used to upset her in most cases. Now she was used to it. Her boyfriend didn't have fun when other people besides her close group were involved. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or anger or what.

While all nine of them hung out together, Yuka couldn't help but notice how happy Mayu and Morishige were, or how much fun Ayumi and Yoshiki had. Though Yuka wouldn't change Yuuya for anything in the world, she sometimes wished their relationship was as strong as her other friends'.

They approached the tall wheel and got on, sitting directly across from each other. Yuka looked over the park as they slowly, and almost tortuously, rose in the air. It didn't matter to her though, it gave her time to think. It also gave her time to stare at happy couples walking together and laughing, and having fun. Girls were carrying around prizes their boyfriends won for them and the guys had their arms slung around their shoulders in a comfortable way.

"_Wow," _Yuka thought. _"How can I get a boyfriend like that?"_

As soon as the words went through her head, she cursed herself. How could she think like that? What was wrong with her? She turned away from the scene to avoid any more bad thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Yuuya asked her.

"Uh . . ." she said, glancing over at the other couples. "No."

The Ferris wheel stopped, leaving them suspended in the air, along with the perfect view of the park.

"Hmm," he said, not believing her. "Are you lying to me?"

She knew he wasn't good at reading people, and she could lie her way out of this one if she wanted to. She didn't try too hard though, because part of her wanted him to figure it out.

"No."

"Yuka," he said, figuring her out. "You're lying."

"It doesn't matter anyways!" she snapped. "Can't we just enjoy the time we have up here?!"

She regretted snapping at him, but she was too conflicted with herself at the moment to take it back.

"I can't enjoy my time knowing you're distraught," Yuuya said, patting the seat beside him. "Come over here."

She obeyed him and obediently moved to his side, sitting down beside him. For a moment, there was silence, and she fidgeted with her cotton candy, ripping another piece off and placing it into her mouth.

"You cannot just eat cotton candy and ignore me Yuka," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You know that's not true."

She sighed. "You would just get mad at me if I told you."

"I can assure you I won't."

Already wanting to tell him in the first place, Yuka blurted out everything she was feeling. "Everyone here is all lovey dovey and every girl has the perfect boyfriend! They're all smiling and laughing together as they walk around and girls are holding stupid teddy bears! And guys are just hugging them and kissing them and interacting with people and they're just so perfect. Why can't we be like them?"

Yuuya thought about her answer for a moment and tried to sympathize with what she was saying. But he couldn't and he could feel himself get angry over her words. "Every girl has the perfect boyfriend, hmm? Every girl except you?"

"See!" she yelled. "I knew you'd just get mad."

"I can't apologize for not being born an affectionate, warmhearted, friendly boyfriend."

"I know that!"

"If you want someone like that, you and I will have to part ways, because I cannot force myself to posses those qualities when I don't."

"No, I don't want to break up," Yuka said, sighing. "I just . . . I don't know."

"But I can be loyal, protective, and honest. Can that be enough?"

"Oh Yuuya!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "Yes! That's enough! And I'm so sorry I said all of those things! That was unfair of me to assume something like that of you and you probably feel like shit."

"I don't. But I'm glad I can be enough for you," he said, pulling her into his lap.

They both kissed passionately as the sun set behind them, casting the perfect glow of orange rays over them as they shined in the light. Yuuya gently ran his hand down her stomach and over her smooth legs, sending chills up her spine, when all of a sudden, a camera shutter sound when off.

"Wow, look at that view," Satoshi commented, snapping another picture of the sunset. "Are you two enjoying your day at the park?"

"Satoshi!" Yuka yelled, pulling away from Yuuya. "Why?! How?! When?!"

"Ooh, is that cotton candy?" Satoshi asked, gesturing to her bag she held tightly in her hands. "Can I have some?"

"Ah . . ." she said, still confused. "Sure. Here."

"Thanks," he said, accepting the bag. He opened it and reached in to grab a piece when suddenly, he threw it over their heads.

"What?!" Yuka and Yuuya yelled, turning around to watch the bag plummet towards the earth. When they both turned around to chew Satoshi out, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Yuuya asked, as the Ferris wheel started to move again, sending them back towards the ground.

"I don't know . . ." Yuka said. "He just . . . vanished."

A/N: Seiko and Naomi next! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Amusement Park

Seiko had been steering Naomi towards the haunted house ride all day for one reason. Naomi + Seiko + Darkness = something strange was going to happen, and Seiko was all for that. However, Naomi had wanted to play the simple little mini games that scattered around the park. Not wanting to anger her crush, Seiko let it be, but now they were approaching the haunted house, unbeknownst to Naomi.

She wanted Naomi to have a good time, yes, but sometimes Seiko had to take action, and that time was now. Seiko had had a crush on Naomi ever since she met her, but never could act on it. Of course, the two girls did hang out together time and time again, but Seiko couldn't work up the courage to confess to Naomi and her wonderful chest. Today was the day. She _would _confess her love to Naomi and her chest, even if it killed her.

"Ooh, ooh!" Naomi said, gesturing over to another mini game. "Let's go! They're holding the contest where you can guess how many jelly beans are in the jar! Can we play?! Please?!"

Seiko sighed, unable to resist Naomi's big brown pleading eyes. "Yeah! Let's go."

Naomi grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the tent making Seiko laugh. "Damn! Slow it down Naomi! It's not going anywhere!"

"I want to get there now!" Naomi shouted, dodging and pushing people out of the way. She stepped into the big orange and white striped tent and ran over to a podium where a man was dressed up in a trench coat and top hat. Beside him sat the large jar of jelly beans.

"No one has even come close yet!" he said, to the crowd of people. "Anyone else want to guess!"

"ME!" Naomi yelled, raising her hand high, exposing a bit of flesh for Seiko to distract herself with.

"Alright," he smiled. "What's your guess?"

"Um . . ." Naomi pondered, staring at the jar. It was a lot bigger now that she was up close to it. Colors of blue, green, purple, red, yellow, and more were packed together, making it almost impossible to guess. They looked as if they had been squished together in there, making the number probably more than she thought it was.

"I'm going to say . . . 1,562," Naomi said, satisfied with her guess. "You guess Seiko!"

"Huh?" Seiko said, not paying attention. "Uh, 1,934."

The man with the hat gasped and then pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "That . . . that's exactly right."

"SEIKO!" Naomi yelled, grabbing Seiko's shoulders and shaking her. "You won! You won!"

"I did?" Seiko asked, raising a brow. "What do I get?"

The man moved aside and showed Seiko the large collection of stuffed animals, including bears, chickens, cows, frogs, lions, etc.

"You may pick any of these," he said.

"Wow," Seiko said, her eyes gazing over all of the animals. "Which one Naomi?"

"Eh? You pick Seiko."

"No, I don't really want one. I know you do though, so pick."

Naomi smiled in happiness at Seiko's kind offer. She was so glad to have a friend like Seiko-she was the most selfless person she knew other than herself. As a matter of fact, Seiko probably easily surpassed her in selflessness. Being so happy go lucky, Seiko never had a care in the world and Naomi admired that, wishing she could view life as simple as she did. Inside, she knew that if Seiko ever got a boyfriend that he would be the luckiest guy on earth. But frankly, she had never seen Seiko show any interest in anyone. It struck her strange, but it was Seiko after all. She figured she'd come around when she was ready.

"That one," Naomi said, pointing to a large Rilakkuma plush.

"Holy shit!" Seiko exclaimed. "That thing is huge!"

Naomi took the plush from the man and thanked him before turning to Seiko. "Yup, and you're going to carry it when I get tired."

"Sure Naomi," Seiko said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, did you want to go on the haunted house thing?" Naomi asked.

"YES! COME ON NAOMI YES!"

Together, they ran towards to haunted house and were surprised that there was hardly a line.

"_Yes . . ." _Seiko thought. _"Naomi, you are mine!"_

They waited in line for a couple of minutes chatting idly about nothing in particular. Naomi was confused as to why Seiko wanted to ride the haunted house ride so bad. She didn't know Seiko was so into the horror genre, she figured only Ayumi was. But no, Seiko was showing more excitement about getting on the ride than Ayumi probably would.

"Seiko!" Naomi laughed. "Calm down girl! Our time will come!"

"Yes," Seiko grinned mischievously. "Yes it will."

"Huh?"

"Next in line please!" a woman said, behind the counter.

Seiko pulled Naomi into the house and into their little cart. It was a little miniature hearse facing opaque darkness it would soon take the girls into. Seiko could feel her heart pump with such an intensity if felt as if she was about to ride a roller coaster. Honestly, she could say she had never been so scared in her life to tell someone something. It _should_ be easy to tell Naomi that she liked her, because she's known her for three years. But what made the whole situation so stressful was the fact that she had no idea of Naomi's feelings towards their friend Satoshi. If Naomi liked him, Seiko would have no chance in hell because that would mean Naomi was straight and not a lesbian. Not only that, but their friendship could potentially be ruined. But that was a worse case scenario, and Seiko tried to shove it to the back of her mind.

The little hearse started and took them into the darkness. Seiko immediately turned on her charm, praying that this would work.

Naomi quietly sat in the haunted house, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, seeing all of the "scary" things it had to offer.

"Naomi?" Seiko asked her.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked.

"There's something I need to tell you . . ."

"What is it?"

"Well . . ." Seiko trailed off and Naomi squinted her eyes to try and see her face. She scooted closer to her so that they were almost nose to nose and their hands slightly touching.

"Naomi," Seiko breathed. "I-I think I love you."

"Sei-

Naomi was cut off by Seiko's lips on her own in a fiery kiss. Completely surprised by the gesture, Naomi had no idea what to do. Seiko loved her? Since when? Was Seiko a lesbian? Was _she _a lesbian? All of the questions raced through Naomi's head, but for the time being, she pushed them away and gave into the kiss, raising her hand to cup Seiko's cheek.

Naomi knew that was probably a bad idea, because as soon as she did, Seiko's hands immediately flew to her breasts, groping them. She gasped at the contact and allowed Seiko to trail her hands down her stomach and under the thin material of her shirt and eventually under her bra.

"Whoa, Seiko," Naomi said, pulling away a bit. "We need to slow this down."

"Ah, you're right Naomi," Seiko said, apologetically. "But you're just so hot!"

Thankfully it was dark so Seiko couldn't see the blush rise on Naomi's cheeks. "I-

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seiko and Naomi screamed, grasping for each other in the dark for comfort.

"Who was that?!" Naomi screamed.

Suddenly, a face came into view. A face that they both knew and recognized.

"Satoshi?" Seiko yelled.

Satoshi pointed his flashlight at the two girls. "How are you two enjoying your day so far?"

"Fine until you showed up," Seiko muttered.

"This is a cool ride," he commented, walking alongside their moving hearse.

"How did you even get in?" Naomi asked. "You have to be seated in a little hearse thingy!"

Satoshi simply smiled and hovered the flashlight under his face, casting creepy shadows under his eyes and nose. He backed away slowly from them and they watched as he slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait!" Naomi said, trying to see where he went off to. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Seiko said, trailing off. "It looks like he just . . . vanished."

A/N: LOL at Satoshi! Whyyyy, just whyyyy hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS.

Amusement Park

"Look Ayumi," Yoshiki said, trying to convince her for the third time. "We need to ride the log ride _last _so we don't walk around wet all day."

"That's not how it works Yoshiki," Ayumi retorted, shaking her head. "You ride the log ride as soon as possible so you can walk around all day and _dry off._"

"No. That's stupid, because every other ride you get on, you're going to leave it wet for the next person!"

"That's not our problem! Since when did you become so caring?"

"I've always been caring," he said, and then marched away from her. "I'm going to get a balloon!"

She huffed in annoyance watching him walk away. Ayumi and Yoshiki did argue quite a bit, probably more than the average couple, but that didn't bother her. Ayumi knew she loved him and that he loved her, and she guessed that if anything, their arguing made their relationship stronger. Plus, she had to attribute it to the fact that they did see each other almost 24/7 considering that they lived together. When they first started dating, Ayumi immediately packed her bags and moved right in with him. It made her feel bad that he lived alone, so why not join him? Another good thing that came out of her moving in was the extensive amount of time they had alone together to do whatever they wanted. It was a lot better than having two concerned parents stand right outside your bedroom door with their ears pressed up against it.

Ayumi watched Yoshiki grab a blue balloon and laughed to herself. _"He's such a kid."_

She noticed he was about to head back to her, when he stopped and looked at a child that was staring at him with tear stained cheeks. He bent down to the little girls' level and listened to what she had to say, before handing her the balloon.

"Thank you mister," the girl said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yoshiki felt her mother pull the girl off him and sigh. "I'm sorry. I can buy you another balloon. It's just that she loves blue so much and when she saw you got the last one, she freaked out."

"No, it's fine," he said, smiling and then turned back to the girl. "You're welcome."

"Bye!" she said, before turning around and stumbling back to her mother.

Yoshiki turned around and bumped straight into Ayumi. "Gah! When did you get here?"

"You're so sweet!" she cooed, pinching his cheek. "Mister gave away his balloon!"

"She was so upset!" he said, in his defense. "I couldn't just skip happily away with my balloon while she cried. I would feel bad all day."

Ayumi released his cheek and smiled. "You're going to be a good dad one day."

She told him that a lot. Though none of his other friends knew, he had a soft spot for kids. At fourteen, one of his best friends had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and was going to be a dad. His friend talked about how much he was dreading it, and how scared he was, but when the baby was born he turned into a new person. Yoshiki was around a lot, acting as some sort of Godfather to the baby and he realized how much he liked to take care of it. From that day on, at just fourteen, he knew he wanted kids_. _He dreamed about four or possibly five, but that was all up to wife . . . he wondered if Ayumi wanted a lot of kids.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm about to burn up. Let's just get the log ride over with."

"Yes!" she said, and started to pull him along. "I have been waiting all day for this! You don't even understand; this is the _best _log ride in Tokyo!"

"What makes it so great?"

"Only one log goes at a time and it's so private and cute! You get to pick between traveling through space, a rain forest, or prehistoric times and it's just so awesome!"

"Ugh, so it's educational? That's why you like it so much?"

"Yup," she said. "There are signs everywhere that you can read and they're really interesting and have a lot of neat facts. We're doing space, because I've never been through that one."

He sighed as she dragged him to the large building. Looking around, he was shocked to find that there was absolutely no line, making the ride look deserted.

"We're the only ones here!" Yoshiki groaned. "It's literally _that _boring!"

"Hey, it is not!" she pouted, pulling him into a log. "It's fun!"

"Do we even get wet?"

"Yes Yoshiki," she grumbled. "It's a log ride after all . . . It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fine . . ."

"All set?" a heavyset woman asked them, and at their nods, she pressed a button that sent them on their way.

"It's so slow they don't even strap you in."

"Stop whining! Don't you want to learn?!"

"Not during the summer time!"

The log bumped along in the wide stream, heading into darkness. Sounds of a rocket ship blasting off into space were heard as well as the '5 . . .4 . . .3. . . 2. . .1' countdown. Above them, fake stars glowed brightly as well as a full moon and the log peacefully carried them on through.

"This might not be so bad," Yoshiki said, leaning back and getting comfortable.

"See?" she said. "I told you it's fun."

The log suddenly dipped down and flew down a small hill, soaking them with water. Yoshiki laughed and pushed his dripping hair out of his face.

"Ooh," he said, eyeing her chest. "Is it cold in here or is it just me?"

She smacked his arm and groaned. "Ugh, shut it!"

He playfully pushed her, and she pushed him back, giggling. To him, Ayumi had two sides. Bedroom Ayumi, and Public Ayumi. When it came to being alone with him in the bedroom, she was a sexual prowess that he sometimes couldn't even keep up with. In public, she was an innocent schoolgirl who would shy away at the mentioning of anything perverted. She was so strange to him, but after all, she was an obsessive occult freak who loved the supernatural. She was anything but normal, but he loved that about her.

"Ooh," she said to herself, reading an informational sign. "Yoshiki, read this stuff! It's so exciting."

"I'll pass," he said, nonchalantly. "You can tell me _all_ about it later."

They entered into room that made it look like they were floating over the moon. Planet earth was on their left and Venus was to their right. A rocket ship was "on the moon" with a man in the midst of walking out of it. Two more men in space suits could be seen studying some moon rock. It was a very interesting tableau.

"Wow . . ." Ayumi muttered. "So cool."

"The models look so real," Yoshiki commented. "Especially . . . that one."

Ayumi looked over at the one he was talking about and eyed it carefully. "You're right. It does . . ."

When it started to move, she screamed and grabbed onto Yoshiki.

"It's MOVING!" she yelled.

He looked over at the model carefully and confirmed that it wasn't. "It's not moving Ayumi. Don't worry."

She stared at it and realized he was right. "Oh . . . yeah you're right. I guess it's not."

"Is this almost over?" he asked, kind of not wanting it to end. He was actually enjoying the ride and looking at all the scenery.

"I think so-

She was cut off as their log bumped over something hard. Ayumi felt Yoshiki grab her arm to make sure she didn't fall out, but she was already turning around to look and see what it was. It wasn't until she saw the trail of blood flow out from under the log did she know something was wrong.

"AHHHH! YOSHIKI!" she screamed.

"What the hell?!" he said, looking at the blood.

Suddenly, a figure started to rise slowly from the water, brown hair shielding its face, making it appear extremely creepy. Water rolled off of its shoulders into the water and for a moment, it stood completely still. The couple gasped as the figure started to come closer to them until-

"Having fun at the park?"

"W-wh-wh-

Ayumi couldn't get out her sentence, so Yoshiki spoke for her. "What the hell is wrong with you Satoshi?! What are you doing in the water? Are you hurt?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Nope, that "blood" you saw was just red food dye. I'm just trying to make sure you're enjoying your stay at the park."

"By scaring us half to death?!" Ayumi screamed.

Satoshi didn't answer, sinking back down under the water, disappearing from their sight.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ayumi asked, looking around.

"I don't know . . ." Yoshiki answered. "It's like he . . . vanished."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Amusement Park

Seiko gently rubbed Naomi's back as she cried silently. Naomi didn't want to cause a scene, but she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. It had been two weeks since they were forced to leave the amusement park without Satoshi. After they had all met back up at the end of the day, Satoshi never found them and _they_ never found him. They decided to just go home without him and when they got a call from Yuka the next morning saying that he wasn't home yet, they had freaked out and began searching the city for him. Coming up empty, all they could do was wait another day and Satoshi's parents filed a missing person's report. So far, nothing had come out of that either, and Satoshi was still missing.

"Naomi," Ayumi said, feeling tears in her own eyes. "Stop crying, you're making me cry."

"I-I-can't," Naomi sobbed. "Where is he? Where could he be?"

"He'll turn up," Seiko whispered, hugging her, and momentarily forgetting about her perverted nature.

"Can't imagine how Yuka feels," Yoshiki said. "Wonder how she's holding up."

The group had noticed that Yuka had been sulking around the school with a blank expression on her face since the missing person's report was filed. Due to her being a grade below them, they couldn't ever talk to or comfort her. Yuuya was in college, so he couldn't either. She was just looking so sad and depressed all the time and it made them feel so much pity for the young girl.

Mayu lightly cleared her throat. "Should we go back to the park?"

"For what?!" Naomi hissed, making Mayu flinch.

"Back off!" Morishige yelled. "Leave her alone! She's just suggesting we do something instead of sitting on our asses doing nothing!"

"Yeah!" Yoshiki said. "Cops aren't shit and they're not finding him, so it's up to us!"

Seiko rolled her eyes. "I say we just let him turn up on his own! Satoshi's a big boy!"

"Satoshi could be dead," Morishige muttered.

"Hey!" Ayumi yelled, standing. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Why?!" Morishige asked. "You think the evil spirits are going to make it come true?!"

"Oh HELL NO!" Yoshiki yelled, shoving Morishige. "Don't you DARE yell at her like that!"

"Guys . . . stop . . ." Mayu whispered, feeling intimidated.

Yoshiki sneered at her. "You stay out of this!"

"I should beat your ass!" Morishige said, stepping closer to Yoshiki.

"You can't do that if you're all in my shit! BACK UP!"

"NO!"

"If you guys are going to make out, then do it already," Seiko said, in a bored tone.

"That is the _last _thing we need here Seiko," Ayumi said.

"Yeah? Well we don't need your medium powers either, so get out of here!"

Mayu stood, afraid of the fights that were ensuing and pulled on Morishige's arm. "Shige? Can we just go?"

Giving Yoshiki one last death glare, Morishige turned and allowed Mayu to pull him away.

"Look at him run!" Yoshiki said, crossing his arms. "Pathetic!"

"You're pretty pathetic too, getting all up in his face. Trying to steal a kiss now weren't you?" Seiko asked, raising a brow.

"Ugh!" Ayumi yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just shut up! If all you can do is sit there and make perverted jokes then good riddance!"

She pulled Yoshiki away without another word, leaving Seiko and Naomi at the table, alone.

"See?" Naomi sobbed quietly. "Satoshi is the glue that holds this group together! Now we're all fighting and falling apart!"

"Don't worry Naomi," Seiko said. "We'll find him. We can look for him after school, alright?"

Naomi sniffled. "We _have_ to go to the park. Even if we can't find him, we can at least look for clues."

"Sounds like a good idea. Now let's get to class Naomi, lunch is ending."

"Okay . . ."

* * *

Seiko and Naomi went to the amusement park after school to hopefully find some leads on Satoshi. However, Seiko wasn't too keen on the idea. First of all, Naomi seemed like she was desperate to find Satoshi, which was great. But to Seiko, it was almost like Satoshi was Naomi's missing boyfriend or something and fate had separated them, but soon would bring them back together. It was like some sick, twisted love story . . . Did Naomi like Satoshi? This question had been going through her mind a lot lately and it was really affecting her.

After their kiss two weeks ago, Naomi had told Seiko that she would possibly like to make something work. But when Satoshi went missing, Naomi demanded everything be put on hold, and Seiko initially respected that, but now . . . now she wasn't so sure. All Naomi seemed to talk about was Satoshi and it made Seiko feel bad that she wasn't enough to take her mind off the missing boy. Ayumi and Yoshiki had been acting fine until Naomi started to cry. Mayu and Morishige hadn't even remotely mentioned it. So why was Naomi the one that was affected so hard by this? Why was Satoshi _ALWAYS _getting in Seiko's way?

"Seiko," Naomi said. "You check this half of the park, and I'll check the other half."

"Alright," Seiko agreed. "But what the hell am I looking for?"

"Him, obviously. And anything that just doesn't look like it belongs . . . just something that could remind you of him. Anything at all, alright?"

"Okay . . . I love you Naomi."

"I love you too, Seiko."

Seiko felt a lot better hearing her say it back, and parted ways with her happily. She didn't exactly "look" for Satoshi like Naomi intended her too though. Seiko personally thought that there was nothing the two of them could do that the police couldn't do or haven't done. Sighing, she just lazily walked around her side of the park, and then eventually decided to go get some popcorn. She'd just eat her feelings away and wait for Naomi to get done with her pointless inspection.

Meanwhile, Naomi was checking trashcans and asking questions to random strangers, trying to obtain leads Satoshi's whereabouts. She had a picture of him with her and was showing it to people and asking if they had seen him. She didn't have any luck, but that was to be expected since two weeks had already gone by. For all she knew, Satoshi could be in another country or dead in a ditch. But, she couldn't think that way! Satoshi was fine! Yes that was it! All she had to do was think positive! Satoshi was fine . . . Satoshi was fine . . . Satoshi was . . . HERE?!

Naomi almost lost her cool when she saw him walking around with a big, goofy smile on his face. He was skipping around so happily, like he hadn't been missing for two weeks and worrying his friends and parents HALF TO DEATH. What was wrong with him?!

Naomi barreled through people to try to get to him. In fact, she was so focused on getting there, she was pretty sure she had stepped on a child's bare foot, causing him to cry. She could hear his mother's angry curses behind her, but she didn't care. All she had on her mind was her friend.

"Satoshi!" she yelled, running up to him.

She could see him turn around and look at her like a startled animal. Then without warning, he started to quickly hop away through the crowd, scared by her presence.

"Satoshi! Wait!" she yelled, trying to catch up with him. "Where are you going?! Stop!"

Naomi whipped out her phone and called Seiko in a frenzy.

Seiko was simply lounging around at a picnic table, eating popcorn and people watching, when her phone rang. Seeing that it was Naomi, she quickly answered it, thinking she had some news about Satoshi. She was right.

"SEIKO!" Naomi yelled, damaging Seiko's eardrum. "Satoshi is here! But he's running I don't know why!"

Seiko stood and started to walk around, looking for Naomi. "Where are you?!"

"I don't even know, but he's here Seiko! I saw him! I saw him!"

Then Seiko saw him too. Running and spastically jumping in uneven increments.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Seiko asked, running off to chase him.

She saw him run out of the park and down the street towards Yoshiki's apartment.

"Hold on!" Seiko said. "I'm going to call Yoshiki! He's heading that way!"

Naomi immediately hung up and Seiko called Yoshiki.

Yoshiki could hear his phone ringing while he was taking a nap on his bed. Ayumi was beside him and groaned at the loud, disturbing noise.

"Whose phone is that?" she asked, her face buried in a pillow.

"Mine," he said, and answered it. "Hello?"

"SATOSHI! Heading your way! GET OUTSIDE! Catch him!" Seiko yelled at him, through her heavy pants.

"What?" Yoshiki asked, unsure of whether to believe her.

"Just get outside and chase him! I have to go! Out of breath! Can't talk!"

She hung up and Yoshiki could tell it was serious. He jumped out of bed and pulled Ayumi with him, racing down the stairs of his apartment and out onto the streets. Sure enough Satoshi was running, and running fast too.

"Holy shit!" Yoshiki said, as they started to run after him. "When did he become a track star!?"

"Right after he learned how to run like a deer apparently!" Ayumi answered, taking notice to how he would hop randomly as he sped down the road. They followed him, but every hundred feet or so, they lost some distance on him and started to fall behind. His speed was incredible, and he wasn't slowing down. Easily, he dodged around people and even hopped over a child that was threatening to slow him down. But it didn't, and he was able to power through, running like a champion and tearing through the streets.

"We can't!" Ayumi said, slowing to a stop. "I can't-I can't-I

"I know," Yoshiki said, breathing heavily. "What now?"

"Don't know."

The couple was hunched over, trying to catch their breath, mystified at how Satoshi managed to run straight from the park and past Yoshiki's apartment without getting tired.

Meanwhile, Morishige and Mayu were walking down the street, trying to decide where to eat dinner.

"I don't have anything specific in mind," Mayu said, shrugging. "What do you want?"

"I like sushi, but every restaurant sells sushi, so it doesn't matter," Morishige answered.

Suddenly, Mayu was pushed to the ground by a stranger and whilst Morishige helped her up, he yelled in their direction.

"Asshole! Watch where you're-

"It's Satoshi!" Mayu yelled, in surprise. "Satoshi! Wait!"

"Should we follow him?" Morishige asked.

"I guess so," Mayu said, before she was pushed to the ground again.

"FOLLOW THAT TRACK STAR!" Yoshiki yelled, running through the couple.

He was followed by Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko who were all equally passionate about catching Satoshi.

"Well," Mayu said, accepting Morishige's help up off the ground again. "I guess we have to follow now!"

They took off in the direction of their friends, and easily caught up to them.

"He's heading towards Yuuya's!" Naomi yelled, over the abundance of voices coming from angry people they accidently bumped into.

"Well we can't call him and alert him while we're running!" Ayumi yelled.

"Dammit Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled. "Why won't he stop!?"

"What's going on?!" Mayu asked.

"We can't catch him!" Seiko said. "And I don't know what his problem is, or how he got so fast, or why he's running and hopping around like some kind of maniac!"

The group continued to run after him and they feared for the worst as he approached a large wooded area.

"He's going to run in there and do his famous disappearing act," Morishige said, sighing.

But he wouldn't today, because suddenly Satoshi came to a halt, swaying on his feet. Then without warning, he collapsed. The group gasped, running up to their fallen friend.

"A dart!" Naomi said, gently touching the object that was lodged in his neck. "Who the hell shot him?"

"Look!" Ayumi yelled, pointing at the apartment.

Their gaze traveled up to find Yuuya leaning over his balcony with a dart gun.

"Rabbits always run… but they never escape…" he whispered to himself, before silently sliding back into his room.

"Allllllrighty then," Seiko said, shrugging him off. "Well, the only thing left to do is to get him in a room and question him . . ."

A/N: AHHHH! What will be Satoshi's excuse for his craziness? How did he get so fast?! Where was he for those two weeks!? Find out in the next chapter . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Satoshi awoke to a stinging neck, and a dark room. He tried to move, but he was tied to a chair. His ankles were bound tightly to the legs of the chair and his arms were painfully pinned behind him, also tied as well. He opened his mouth to call for help, but he couldn't because there was a piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth with a piece of duct tape over it.

Immediately, he started to squirm, trying to free himself. Then a dim light above him turned on, illuminating the room and he noticed he was sitting on one side of a table. On the other side of the table sat the shadowed forms of Yoshiki, Ayumi, Seiko, Naomi, Morishige, Mayu and Yuka.

"Hello Satoshi," Morishige said. "Glad you're finally with us."

Satoshi was suddenly blinded by a white light, shining directly into his eyes.

"No more games!" Seiko yelled, holding the flashlight a few inches from his face. "We've finally caught you! There's no escaping us now!"

She ripped the piece of tape off of his mouth and he spat the cloth out.

"Okay!" he breathed. "You guys caught me . . ."

"Satoshi . . ." Naomi said, frowning. "What happened at the park? Why did you sneak up on us? Why did you disappear for two weeks? Why did you run?"

He sighed, not wanting to tell the truth just yet. "It's complicated . . ."

"Well, we've got time," Yoshiki said. "Now tell us."

"I . . ." Satoshi said, trailing off. "I can't! You guys are going to hate me . . ."

Naomi shook her head. "No we won't Satoshi! We're just worried about you! You're parents are worried about you! Yui-Sensei is worried about you! Just please tell us!"

"I . . . can't . . ."

"Well, what are you planning to do?" Ayumi asked. "Do you think you're just going to run around rampant for the rest of your life with no purpose?!"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "But not here . . . In Africa."

Everyone except Satoshi exchanged awkward glances with each other.

"What?" Mayu asked. "Africa? Why?"

"I do not belong here amongst people," Satoshi answered calmly. "My real calling lies in Africa, and I know this now. I must go live amongst my true family."

"Oh God," Yoshiki muttered, holding his head. "I think I'm having a brain aneurysm . . ."

"Yoshiki," Satoshi said, shaking his head. "It'll be alright. I know who I am now."

"Who are you?" Morishige asked.

"I am a gazelle. I know this for a fact. I have been one since childhood. It explains how I never fit in with everyone else. I must go live with others like me."

Yuka banged her fists down on the table. "NO! Satoshi, you are not a gazelle and you're not leaving to go live in Africa! You'll die out there you idiot!"

"I won't. I am stealthy, and good at hiding. I proved that to myself, and you guys at the park."

"So that was why you dragged us there?" Naomi asked. "To test your survival skills?!"

"I told you to ride all of the rides in order, knowing you all wouldn't," he said, smiling. "I also told you that I was circulating around to all groups. You all knew that I was coming, yet you were still surprised when I scared you, and that just proves how stealthy I really am. I'm not human."

"You're insane-that's what you are," Seiko said. "INSANE! You're not physically apt to live in the conditions of Africa, Satoshi! What will you eat?! Where will you sleep, especially in the winter?!"

"I am physically apt!" he argued. "I ran from you all to prove that you couldn't chase me or catch me! You don't understand; I ran for miles and miles achieving a speed of 55 mph! That's almost as fast as a cheetah! I have proved to myself that I am ready to tackle this. I will live with gazelles and survive off of nuts and berries from the forest. In the winter months, I will leave my herd and take refuge in a cave and hunt during the day and rest during the night."

"Aside from all of that," Naomi said. "Where did you go for two weeks?"

"I was hiding," he said. "Of course I had to go into hiding to prove that if a predator were after me, that I could successfully hide from it."

"But we found you."

"I wanted to be found."

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled. "This is ridiculous!"

"Yeah!" Yuka said. "And you're not leaving! I'm telling mom and dad and they won't let you!"

"Are you guys really trying to hinder me from living my life the way I want to?" Satoshi asked. "Please, this is _my _life. If I feel like a gazelle and want to live as one, who are you to tell me I can't do that?! Keeping me here in Tokyo is like keeping a tiger in a small cage. A tiger is meant to be in the wild to roam free, just like me!"

"You're not a tiger, Satoshi," Mayu said. "You're a human."

"No, I'm not!" he said. "I may appear to be a human, but inside, I _AM _a gazelle! You would all be cruel to keep me here!"

The group just stared at him and he shrugged, not knowing how else to prove himself to his friends that he truly was a gazelle. "By the way, who shot me?"

"I did," Yuuya said, walking up.

"Oh God, don't you start sneaking up too!" Yuka yelled. "I refuse to lose _both_ of you to Africa!"

"I am not an animal who belongs in Africa, so don't worry," Yuuya said. "But Satoshi is and does belong there. Before tranquilizing him, I witnessed him run through the streets. The speed at which he ran is inhuman. In fact, it's very animalistic. He even hops as a gazelle would. I believe him when he says he belongs in the fields of Africa. He must answer his calling and leave us."

"Thank you!" Satoshi said, smiling as Yuuya cut his ropes, freeing him.

"Y-you can't go!" Naomi said and started to sob. "We can't function without you! We will all just fall apart!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "That's out of my control. I just can't take life here in Tokyo anymore. I'm sure I will miss you all dearly, and I will belt out my gazelle noise to the moon as my heart aches, but I will overcome it. I'm leaving . . . and that's final."

* * *

Satoshi had explained to his parents his predicament, and after a week of thinking about it and trying to get him help, they finally gave in, purchasing him the plane ticket. Satoshi hugged them both as they cried on his shoulder, begging him to stay. He knew he couldn't. People in the airport where giving them looks of sympathy as they cried, but that didn't stop them. After wishing his parents one final goodbye, he left them for his group of friends.

Naomi, Ayumi, Yuka and Mayu were crying, and Seiko was on the verge of tears as well. Yoshiki and Morishige were standing there with awkward, sad looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Yuuya was looking around bored, wondering why he was even there.

"Guys," Satoshi said, smiling. "Please don't cry."

"We're going to miss you!" Yuka yelled, throwing her arms around him. "Why do you have to go!"

"I can't stay here and you know this Yuka," he whispered to her, hugging her back.

"Take care dude . . ." Yoshiki said, not really knowing what else to say. "Stay alive out there."

"Survival of the fittest my friend," Satoshi smiled. "And as you have witnessed, I am very fit to handle the conditions."

"I wish you luck on your quest to gazelle-hood," Morishige said, shrugging.

"Thank you," Satoshi said. "The transformation will be fully complete in due time."

Satoshi said goodbye to Ayumi, Mayu, and Naomi before moving over to Yuuya. "Thank you for believing in me Yuuya."

Yuuya only nodded and Satoshi looked over at the abundance of people boarding the plane to Africa.

"Well, this is it," Satoshi said, to his friends. "This is goodbye."

With that, Satoshi turned his back on them, and boarded the plane that would lead him to his new future . . .

A/N: Fill free to leave a review about how random I am lol. But when I write, I like to go for shock value, and I'm pretty sure no one expected him to be a gazelle hahaha!


End file.
